


Рис, пирожные и другие радости жизни

by ilmare



Series: Прекрасная Япония будущего [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmare/pseuds/ilmare
Summary: Как накормить ребенка и не выдать свои секреты.





	Рис, пирожные и другие радости жизни

**Author's Note:**

> "Прекрасная Япония будущего" — мир, где война людей и гулей закончена, а общество находится в состоянии шаткого равновесия. Но никакое будущее, даже самое желанное, не может быть идеальным, пока люди (и гули) сами несовершенны.

— Каска, перестань размазывать кашу по тарелке и ешь, — Амон в очередной раз пытался изображать строгого папу, но получалось плохо: Каска умильно морщила носик и не спешила выполнять требование. Знала, что ей ничего не будет.  
  
Он вырвался с работы пораньше, чтобы побыть с дочерью. Жаль, сегодня был не лучший день для этого — Каска решила показать характер. Ну или хотела заполучить все возможное внимание своего более занятого папы.  
  
Сейдо оторвался от космических баталий на экране компьютера и глянул в их сторону: «Нет, Котаро, так ты ее не проймешь, уж поверь мне». Он испытывал двойственные чувства: с одной стороны, был рад немного отдохнуть и расслабиться с новой стрелялкой — за день он почти не присел, бегая за несносной девчонкой. (Сначала она хотела устроить поединок на куинке и сразить страшного демона, который долго умирал в муках, что удалось Сейдо весьма убедительно. Потом устроила концерт на детском подобии пианино, издающем дикие пронзительные звуки — Сейдо решил как-то потихоньку спрятать его подальше. И в конце концов маленькое отродье дьявола пожелало играть в великую воительницу на лошадке. Никогда, ни за что, ни при каких обстоятельствах Сейдо не согласился бы на роль лошадки, но мелкая негодница смотрела на него такими огромными, полными слез глазами, что он сдался, надеясь, что она никому не расскажет. И каждый раз Каска отказывалась есть, обещая обязательно сделать это «потом».) С другой стороны, Сейдо было несколько обидно, что его вот так просто отодвинули в сторону. Теперь он иррационально болел за мелкую хулиганку в ее маленьком поединке с Амоном.  
  
— Каска, рисовая каша вкусная, ты ведь ее любишь. Ешь и станешь сильной, как мама, — попробовал сменить тактику Амон.  
  
— Ммм… — девочка все еще возила ложкой по белой субстанции в тарелке. — А почему тогда ты сам не ешь? — она хлопнула длиннющими ресницами.  
  
Амону, кажется, стало неуютно. Он вообще не любил говорить о своей изменившейся природе.  
  
Сейдо поднял глаза и чуть заметно ему улыбнулся: «Да, папочка, почему ты не ешь?»  
  
— Ты же знаешь, мне нельзя твою еду, — вздохнул Амон.  
  
— Неправда! Просто она невкусная! Папа Сейдо вчера варил кашу, она подгорела и плохо пахла.  
  
Сейдо скривился и отвернулся обратно к экрану.  
  
Вот и вся благодарность. Готовишь для нее, стараешься, и ведь даже попробовать не можешь, что получилось. А она еще и жалуется, хулиганка мелкая.  
  
— На этот раз рис варила мама, и она расстроится, если ты не поешь. И будет всех нас ругать.  
  
«А вот это точно».  
  
— Ладно, уговорила. У тебя такая аппетитная каша, что я тоже поем.  
  
Звякнула крышка кастрюли.  
  
— Ммм, очень вкусно. Мама отлично готовит. Скажу ей спасибо.  
  
Сейдо все-таки не утерпел и снова оторвался от игры. Амон в самом деле жевал рисовую кашу. Он чуть заметно вздрогнул, когда украдкой посмотрел на Сейдо и их взгляды встретились.  
  
— Ты что делаешь? — спросил Сейдо.  
  
Ему не нравилось маниакальное желание Амона делать вид, что он остается человеком, но Сейдо уже давно смирился с этим и принял как данность. Правда, не переставал удивляться.  
  
— Ем рис. Очень вкусно. Хочешь?  
  
Амон неплохо изображал энтузиазм, но лицо его становилось будто бы темнее с каждой секундой, а между бровей пролегла тревожная складка. Сейдо мучительно захотелось дать ему затрещину, но он только поморщился.  
  
— Нет, не хочу.  
  
Они не ели при дочери синтезированное мясо, оно напоминало кусок свежей плоти и выглядело пугающе, но хуже всего был загорающийся хищным огнем какуган. Амон был категорически против того, чтобы девочка видела своих отцов такими. Хотя бы до школы, где ей расскажут про гулей еще и не такие ужасы. Сейдо поначалу спорил, но после того, как соседский малыш разревелся от его неожиданно вспыхнувшего красного зрачка, все-таки согласился пугать ребенка поэтапно.  
  
— Сейдо… — Амон позвал его тихонько, отвлекая от раздумий. Брошенные на произвол судьбы космические силы Федерации были сокрушены вражеской мощью, а обломки их флота величественно кружились в чернильной пустоте.  
  
Каска без споров уплетала рис. Амон выглядел странно — в глазах светилось что-то вроде торжества, но казалось, он едва сдерживает тошноту.  
  
— Нехорошо оставлять еду, — сказала Каска, точно повторяя интонацию Акиры, и с укором посмотрела в тарелку Амона.  
  
— Да, — вздохнул Амон и запихнул в себя еще одну ложку несъедобной дряни.  
  
Сейдо сверлил его осуждающим взглядом. «Хватит уже издеваться над собой, Котаро. Ты ведь добился чего хотел».  
  
Но спорить при Каске не стоило, иначе все эти дурацкие жертвы окажутся ненужными.  
  
Сейдо начал новую игру: огромный крейсер величественно выходил из дока.  
  
В прихожей хлопнула дверь. Акира сказала что-то приветственное — малышка, как обычно, сорвалась с места и повисла на шее у матери, мешая ей раздеться.  
  
— У меня шоколадное пирожное для тех, кто хорошо себя вел, — сказала Акира.  
  
— Я съела всю кашу! — торжественно объявила о своих заслугах Каска. — И папа тоже!  
  
— Что?! Папа ел кашу с тобой?  
  
Сейдо снова оторвался от игры, чтобы не пропустить зрелище. Акира, не успевшая разуться, вколачивала каблуки в пол, будто забивала гвозди. Она подошла к обеденному столу, смерила взглядом Амона, потом пустую тарелку.  
  
— Тебе нужно в ванную, — отчеканила она.  
  
— Акира, я…  
  
— Просто иди и избавься от этого. Быстро.  
  
Амон ушел.  
  
— Она никак не хотела есть, я все испробовал, — Сейдо попытался заступиться за него.  
  
— С тобой мы поговорим позже.  
  
Акира снова повернулась к дочери и произнесла тоном доброй мамочки:  
  
— Пойдем есть пирожные, Каска. Папы не любят сладкое.  
  
Сейдо еще несколько минут слышал приглушенные голоса, выводя свой корабль на орбиту.  
  
— Каска, можно я тебя попрошу?  
  
— Да, мама!  
  
— Проследи, пожалуйста, чтобы в следующий раз папа не ел ничего вместе с тобой. Ему вредно. Он будет плохо себя чувствовать. Ты меня поняла?  
  
— А разве он сам не помнит?  
  
— Он хочет, чтобы тебе было приятно.  
  
— Ааа…  
  
— Пусть лучше пьет кофе.  
  
— А кофе можно?  
  
— Да, детка. Кофе можно.  
  
***  
  
На экране телевизора галактика Млечный путь разворачивала свои рукава, похожие на лепестки сияющего цветка, кружилась в вечном космическом танце, стремясь соединиться со своей избранницей и погибнуть в вихре бешеного слияния. Сейдо и Амон вместе наблюдали за этим завораживающим действом, как делали всю последнюю неделю. Правда, обычно они обменивались впечатлениями, а сейчас так неловко молчали, что казалось, будто прекрасные галактики напрасно растрачивают свой свет на неблагодарных зрителей.  
  
Где-то позади хлопнула дверь, зашипел чайник, звякнули чашки. Через пару минут на диван между ними опустилась Акира, а на столе появился маленький поднос с двумя чашками кофе и одной — чая.  
  
— Каске нравится сказка про горную ведьму и старушку, что не побоялась прожить у нее всю зиму. Она спросила: «Ведьма так и ела бы людей, если бы старушка не принесла ей лепешек?» — Акира рассмеялась. — Сказала, что старушка, должно быть, очень смелая.  
  
— Это правда, — Амон посмотрел на Акиру так выразительно, что Сейдо улыбнулся, хотя от параллели со сказкой ему сделалось неуютно. Акира фыркнула в ответ.  
  
— Не надо больше мучить себя, чтобы кому-то было хорошо, ладно? — Акира говорила ровно и тихо, глядя на кружащиеся в чашке чаинки. Она не любила показывать свои чувства, и оттого казалась порой холодной и даже надменной. Сейдо до сих пор иногда забывал об этой ее особенности.  
  
Акира вынула картонную коробочку и сказала весело-заговорщицким тоном, будто они были детьми, стащившими у взрослых журнал с непристойными картинками:  
  
— Смотрите, что я достала.  
  
Под крышкой оказались два белых брусочка, пахнущих то ли марципаном, то ли взбитыми сливками — нежно, немного терпко и сладко. Сейдо почти уже забыл запахи человеческой еды, и сейчас ему казалось, что вот-вот закружится голова. Амон выглядел потрясенным: он вытянул шею, заглядывая в коробочку, а рука сама собой сжалась в кулак.  
  
— Там… — он принюхался, — там орехи, и ваниль, и что-то еще. Но… Акира, как это может быть? Мы ведь должны теперь воспринимать эти запахи иначе.  
  
Акира загадочно улыбнулась, откидываясь на спинку дивана.  
  
— Я была в одной… лаборатории, где разрабатывают новую еду для гулей — что-то поинтереснее куска мяса — и выпросила образец. Обещала рассказать им потом о натурном испытании при условии, что они будут давать мне свои новые творения. Так что я жду ваших впечатлений.  
  
— Акира… — Амон пожирал сладкий брусочек глазами.  
  
— Да ешьте уже, зачем я принесла?  
  
Акира наблюдала за ними с неприлично довольным видом, а когда от нежных кусочков, одновременно похожих на бисквит и марципан, ничего не осталось, спросила:  
  
— Ну как, что мне сказать?  
  
— Пусть еще сделают, — предложил Амон, собирающий крошки со дна коробочки с сосредоточенным и оттого еще более трогательным выражением лица. — А лучше пусть сразу запустят в продажу. Будут очереди стоять. Я бы дня три точно постоял.  
  
— А еще пусть крем добавят. Никогда не любил бисквит без крема, — присоединился Сейдо.  
Акира рассмеялась, закрывая рот рукой, чтобы не разбудить уснувшую Каску.  
  
— Тебе невозможно угодить, Сейдо. Но я передам.  
  
— Я тоже не откажусь от крема, — тихо добавил Амон, и на этот раз они все закатились в придушенном смехе.  
  
Акира обошла диван, погладила ласково Сейдо по щеке, обняла Амона за плечи и поцеловала в шею.  
  
— Пойдем спать, — позвала она. — Завтра рано вставать на работу.  
  
Они ушли, оставив Сейдо смотреть, как в бескрайней черной пустоте умирает одинокая звезда в последней ослепительно-прекрасной вспышке.

**Author's Note:**

> Сказка, которую упоминает Акира — "Ведьма с горы Тёфукуяма".


End file.
